Microfonia
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Ah! É, ele não passava de um garotinho mimado, pretensioso, individualista e metido a diferente. Um barulhento procurando o silêncio. Ela entendia perfeitamente.


**N/A:**

Do nada...

Sasuke canta "Talk Show Host" por Radiohead.

boneyking-ofnowhere: essa fica pra você, vai. sz

* * *

Menos de três minutos pro show. A plateia 'tava enfurecida, já batendo cabeça e fazendo chifrinho por antecipação.

— Mas cadê o barulho disso aqui _'ttebayo_?!

Ele não tinha o mínimo de tato. Porra.

Se perguntou por que pensara, por um segundo, que podiam fazer algo diferente daquela vez: ao que parecia, navegaria para sempre nessa onda de procurar alguma coisa (_qualquer_ coisa) saindo pela tangente daquele amontoado de hábitos.

Bufou e tirou do _case_ seu violão. Os outros costumavam dizer que ele 'tava criando teia de aranha já, porque nunca era usado... A não ser naqueles momentos privados no quarto dos quais, claro, eles nunca tomaram consciência.

O par de olhos negros e compenetrados varreu o camarim. Aqueles caras, sua banda, olhando-o de forma confusa e levemente zombeteira, chegavam a ser ridículos naqueles figurinos de couro... Pareciam mais um grupo de bichonas sadomasoquistas e excêntricas ou qualquer uma dessas merdas. Não! Chega dessa barulheira!

Ele já gostou mais da onda do pó e de foder a garganta no microfone gritando coisas que ninguém entenderia. Já gostou mais do caos, da forma linda como o mundo é frágil e obscuro e totalmente destrutível. Agora... Bem, agora ele só queria ser ouvido.

E dá pra ser ouvido com bateria e guitarra e gritos? Dá pra ser ouvido, _de verdade_, como ele queria, cantando metal?

Deu as costas, passou pela porta e marchou até o palco com o violão em mãos. Ouviu as vozes de Naruto e Suigetsu o seguindo, e também os passos firmes de Juugo, mas continuou andando. Apressou o passo até ser tarde demais.

Ele 'tava sob a luz do palco agora. Não havia como impedi-lo.

Naruto estacou na coxia, a boca entreaberta de choque, os olhos azuis contornados por uma forte camada de lápis preto arreganhados igualmente. Por que aquele _teme_ 'tava fazendo aquilo? Queria terminar de foder a merda toda?!

Sentou ali mesmo, na beirada do palco, e, mudo, ajeitou o violão. As luzes piscaram, bem como os olhos dos fãs silenciados. Dizer o quê, porra? Aquele era Uchiha Sasuke, o Rei do Metal, o vocalista, quem mandava naquela porra. Mas... O que é que ele 'tava fazendo com o violão?

Sim! Um protesto!

"Quebra! Quebra! Quebra!" um mais corajoso puxou o coro acompanhado por punhos levantados.

Sasuke fitava aquela multidão toda inexpressivamente até seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta de nojo e superioridade. Idiotas. Idiotas como o Naruto (que ainda tentava chamar a atenção dele da coxia).

Pigarreou e de alguma forma isso calou os macacos. Só o simples movimento dele foi o suficiente.

— Vocês querem que eu quebre?

Só o pessoal da frente ouviu, pela ausência de microfone, mas porque eles explodiram em afirmações furiosas de gente que usa couro e cabelos longos mais sujos do que a coisa mais suja na qual você possa pensar e _spikes_, os de trás também fizeram isso, combinando o movimento dos lábios do Rei com a empolgação daquele povo lá.

Sasuke riu, amargo, com a resposta. E começou com os primeiros acordes.

_I want to, I want to be someone else or I'll explode_.

Os fãs emudeceram de novo. Por que ele 'ta tocando essa música de bicha e cantando com uma voz de bicha? Cadê os gritos? Esperaram Naruto, Suigetsu e Juugo entrarem a qualquer minuto quebrando tudo, mas isso não aconteceu, porque os três 'tavam que nem três babacas olhando Sasuke jogar tudo o que construíram durante anos por água abaixo com aquela merda daquela crisezinha existencial.

Para eles, mais um momento de egocentrismo. Para ele, um de libertação.

'Tava na segunda estrofe da música (_I'll be waiting with a gun and a pack of sandwiches and nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing_) e já começaram a vaiar. Sem microfone, só o povo da frente ouviu de primeira, mas iam espalhando a notícia multidão a fora e tudo virou um murmúrio desconexo até o momento em que todo mundo já 'tava sabendo o que 'tava rolando: o Rei tinha caído.

Não parou. Continuou, mesmo só ele ouvindo a própria voz agora, até o fim. Não pararam de vaiar, mas pelo menos dera seu grito. O silêncio durou pouco, no entanto, o que mais esperar de um bando de alienados?

Foi por acaso que encontrou aqueles olhos castanhos. Ela estava bem longe, mas de alguma forma conseguiu vê-la... Sorrindo? Sim, sorrindo. _Sorrindo_.

"_Eu também gosto mais do silêncio_".

Sasuke abriu, então, os braços.


End file.
